Full On Swayze
by SatyrnFive
Summary: Spirit!Dean does what he has to get into contact with Sam and John at the hospital. He's in for a bit of a shock when his temporary plan turns a bit more permanent. Body!Swap. Supernatural & Buffy crossover
1. Chapter 1

Title: Full On Swayze  
Author: Saturn  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy. No money being made.  
Setting: In My Time of Dying for Supernatural.  
Author's note: This is an AU post Graduation Day fic for Buffy. If I write a sequel to this it will be explained more then. :)

* * *

Dean watched the spirit fly around the corner. He broke into a run as he heard the cries of a woman. As he rounded the corner he saw a woman on the floor of the hall gasping. 

"Hey! I need some help over here!" he shouted; hoping one of the doctors or nurses in the hospital would actually hear him this time.

"I can't breathe," she croaked as she gasped one last time and then stopped moving.

'_Great. I'm a disembodied spirit that nobody can see or hear and there's an angry spirit killing people. And I'm the only one who knows. What a son of a bitch!'_ Dean thought as he walked back to the room his dad was in.

When he got to the room he paced back and forth and tried to think of an answer. Dean heard someone and looked up to see Sam in the doorway. "Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing."

Sam, completely oblivious to Dean's plea, made his way into the room and paused with his back to his dad.

"You're quiet," John said.

Sam turned to his father threw the bag he was carrying onto John's bed. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked bitterly.

Dean watched in shock as his dad and brother started arguing. He paced back and forth while they argued about Dean, the demon and just about everything else. "No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" Dean yelled as he listened to the argument.

The argument raged and no matter how loud Dean yelled they still didn't stop or even show any indication they heard him.

With one final cry of anger Dean screamed, "I said SHUT UP!" and swung his hand at a glass of water which went flying from the hospital cart and shattered on the ground. Everybody stopped yelling and stared at the broken glass on the floor.

Dean smiled. "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." Dean got a thoughtful look on his face. Ignoring his still stunned family he quickly exited the room. He looked both ways and saw a doctor walking down the hall. He ran toward the doctor and by the time he got to him he had stopped outside of a room and was looking at some paperwork on a clipboard.

Dean took a deep breath and thought, _'I hope **this** works like in the movies too.'_ He tried to walk into the doctor and after a few seconds of disorientation found himself on the other side of the guy. It felt like there was some kind of resistance and he had been pushed out.

The doctor shook his head for a second like he was disoriented before continuing into the hospital room he had stopped in front of.

Dean followed the doctor into the room prepared to try again. After all, he only needed to do it long enough to let dad and Sam know what was going on. Dean looked around at the room he had entered. It looked a lot like the room his body was in. The only difference was that this bed had woman in it. She looked about mid twenties with brunette hair. There was a nurse in the room as well.

"Any change in Ms Lehane's condition?" asked the doctor as he picked up the medical chart and scanned it.

"No change, doctor," replied the nurse.

"It's quite a conundrum. Physically there's nothing wrong with her. Her body is in remarkable shape for somebody that's been in a coma for five years." The doctor shrugged and made a few marks on his paperwork before he turned and left.

Dean had listened to the exchange with interest. _'So maybe possessing people wasn't easy when they were there to fight back. But...what if nobody was home?'_

Dean stood there thinking about what he was about to try. The nurse finished what she was doing and left also. _'He needed to let Sam and Dad know about the spirit. And what if the Demon showed up. They needed him.'_

Decision made, Dean sat on the bed and pulled his legs up onto it. His lower body began tingling and before he could change his mind he let himself fall back onto the comatose woman's body.

The same disorientation struck again although this time there wasn't the feeling of rejection. Slowly the disorientation cleared up and Dean opened his eyes. Dean sat up and looked around. Everything seemed the same except..."Dude...I have breasts."

Dean swung his legs off the bed. Everything felt weird. He quickly began removing the various wires and other things that were connecting him to the monitoring machines. He had to hurry because the doctors and nurses would notice something was up any minute.

Jumping out of the bed Dean quickly made his way into the hall and back toward his Dad's room. It felt weird. He had to walk differently and if he didn't know better he'd say he felt more graceful. Like this chick was a dancer or something. As he got closer he saw Sam standing in the hallway a few doors down crying in front of the door to the room his body was in. _'What the hell was going on?'_

He rushed down there and grabbed Sam by the arm. "Dude, are you okay?"

Sam turned on him in confusion with tears running down his face. "It's my brother..."

Dean chuckled. Sam was so emo sometimes. "Chill out Sammy I'm not dead yet." Dean looked past Sam to the room and heard the doctor's voice clear as crystal.

"Time of Death 5:11pm."

Dean's eyes widened as he saw a nurse pull a sheet over his head.

"Son of a Bitch!" he exclaimed.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Dean!?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Full On Swayze Part 2  
Author: Saturn  
Rating:FR15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy. No money being made.  
Setting: In My Time of Dying  
Author's note: This is an AU post Graduation Day fic for Buffy.

-----------

Dean stood there in shock. _'That wasn't how things were supposed to work out.'_ He quickly turned to Sam who was staring at him. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked plaintively.

Sam just stared at him like he was still trying to process what was going on.

Dean opened his mouth to ask again but before he could say anything a nurse rushed up and took his arm.

"Come on Ms. Lehane, you shouldn't be up and about. The doctor will want to check you over." The nurse took him by the elbow and began guiding him back to the room he had came from.

"Sam!"

Once back in the room the nurse sat him down on the bed. The doctor he had tried to possess earlier came through the door. Dean sat there in silence as they checked him over and took notes.

After the doctor was done Dean turned his eyes on him and said, "When can I get out of here?"

The doctor looked up from his note taking. "That will really depend on what all these tests say. We want to keep you for at least a few more days for observation, but you should be able to go home soon."

Dean looked down at his smaller hands and slender forearms. "Home. That ought to be fun."

-----------

Sam barged into his father's room, tears streaking his face. "Dad! Dean's..." he started until he realized the room was empty. He quickly checked the bathroom and then the hall. There was no sign of him. _'What the hell am I going to do now?'_

Sam scanned the room again. Dad's journal was sitting next to the bed. He snatched it up and slid it into his coat pocket before heading back into the hallway. _'If Dad wanted to ignore the whole situation and go demon hunting then to hell with him.'_ Sam's face hardened a bit and he wiped away the tear stains. _'Right. First order of business is to check out that brunette. It seemed pretty unlikely, but there was just something familiar about her. And weirder things had happened.'_

With a renewed purpose Sam made his way to the nearest elevator and jabbed the down button. While he waited, he replayed the scene outside of Dean's room. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Sam stepped in. Once the elevator doors closed he pressed the button for the first floor. When the doors opened a few minutes later Sam made his way through the people getting on. Sam looked around and saw the front desk with a bored looking nurse sitting behind it. He started to move towards it trying to figure out how he was going to get the information he needed.

Sam was only a few feet away when a man in an expensive suit quickly slid in front of him. The man turned an arrogant smile his way before turning to the nurse. The man set his briefcase on the counter. "My name is Quentin Gilcrest with Wolfram & Hart. I'm here to see Ms. Faith Lehane. Can you tell me which room she's in?"

The nurse turned her attention to her computer. "Let's see...she's in room 214."

"Thank you my dear," the lawyer said and moved toward the elevators.

Sam watched the man move toward the elevators before turning to the nurse who was watching him expectantly. _'What the hell did some high powered lawyers want with the mystery girl he was looking for?'_

"I was hoping you could tell me where the cafeteria is. I kind of got lost," Sam said with an embarrassed smile as he leaned toward the nurse.

The nurse's look softened. "Just go down the hall past the elevators and take a left. You'll see a sign, just follow it until you see the cafeteria doors."

"Thanks." Sam continued smiling as he turned away from the nurse.

-----------

Dean let the nurses and doctors poke and prod him to their heart's content. He just lay there and waited. After what seemed an eternity he was finally alone in the room. Waiting a few minutes to be sure nobody else was going to come in Dean sat up and slipped out of the bed.

Dean went straight for the closet. _'First order of business is to get out of this hospital gown and find some real clothes.'_ Dean flung open the door and cursed at the empty closet. He proceeded to inspect all the drawers and cabinets in the room with no success. Before he could decide what to do next the door opened and a man in a suit that screamed lawyer entered the room.

"What the hell do you want?"

"There's no reason to be cross Ms Lehane. I'm here on business. Please, have a seat," the lawyer said as he gestured to the bed.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. The lawyer pulled a chair from the wall and sat down across from him.

"Forgive my manners Ms. Lehane," he said as he reached into an inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a business card and handed it to Dean. "Quentin Gilcrest of Wolfram & Hart. Our firm was hired to deliver a package to you upon you waking from your coma."

Dean sat silently and listened. The lawyer opened his briefcase and set it on the bedside table. He pulled out a large brown envelope and handed it to the young woman. Once Dean accepted the envelope Mr Gilcrest closed his briefcase and stood.

"The Senior Partners also want you to know that if you ever find yourself in need of work to contact us. Wolfram & Hart always has job openings for someone of your caliber. Good day to you Ms." With that Gilcrest picked up his briefcase and exited the room, leaving Dean holding the brown envelope.

Dean watched the man leave and then looked down at the envelope. _'What the hell have I got myself into?'_ he thought as he examined the uneven bulge of the envelope.

The envelope was sealed shut; Dean quickly tore the end open and dumped the contents onto the bed beside where he was sitting. There were only five things in it; a California driver's license, a video tape, a key, a wad of cash and a wicked looking curved knife. Dean picked up the ID. "Faith Lehane of Sunnydale, California," he read aloud before tossing it back on the bed. Before he could inspect anything else a presence in the door got his attention. He looked up.

"Sam! Thank God," he said as he hopped off the edge of the bed.

Sam stepped into the room and looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Come on Sammy. It's me, Dean. I was trying to get to you and Dad to help and I...uh...yeah." He gestured at his new body and gave Sam an embarrassed look. "Dude, it's totally just like in _Ghost_, except this Faith chick is a lot hotter than Whoopi Goldberg."

Sam didn't move. "I watched Dean die," he said in a voice choked with emotion. "How can I be sure? You could just be another..."

"Trick from the yellow eyed demon?" Dean finished in an angry voice. "You think I want to be stuck in this body, knowing that _mine_ is gone? We got a job to do Sam and nothing is gonna stand in my way." Dean moved forward and stopped a few feet from Sam. "So you do whatever you've got to believe or I'll do it without you. How about this: Christo! Want me to drink holy water? Get some photo's taken? I was on my own while you were busy being Stanford man and I can damn sure do it again! I am NOT letting that yellow eyed bastard win!"

Before Dean could continue Sam stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. "Dean, it really is you. I thought you were gone."

"Dude, come on...just cause I'm a chick doesn't mean I want to be hugging all the time and watching Oprah."

Sam let go with a relieved laugh before his face turned more serious. "Dad's not in his room. I think he's going to summon The Demon."

"Let's go then."

Sam went to the door and looked out into the hallway before motioning for Dean to follow. "It's clear."

Dean went back to the bed and quickly stuffed everything back into the envelope before following Sam into the hall. The unlikely pair made their way to the wing where John's room was. Luckily none of the staff seemed interested in stopping the woman in the hospital gown and her companion. When they made it to the hall they noticed an unusual amount of activity almost like when Dean... "Oh shit," Dean said as he ran toward John's room.

What he saw when he got to the door was his dad lying on the floor, prone, with doctors and nurses rushing around.

"Clear!" one of the doctors said as he held the defibrillator to his dad's chest. His body arced at the shock before settling back to the ground. The sound of the heart monitor flatlining continued.

Sam rushed up behind Dean. "Dad!"

While both watched the medical staff work to save their father's life neither noticed the man come up behind them. At the sound of Sam's anguished cry he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry."

At the sound of the voice Dean and Sam spun, which threw the hand from Sam's shoulder. It was Dean. Or rather Dean's body.

Sam looked from Dean to Dean and stepped away from both of them.

Dean looked up at "his" body with anger in his eyes. He met his own green eyes. "Christo."

The demon's eyes turned black for a second and it flinched. Sam saw it too and stepped back towards Dean.

The demon smiled at Sam. "I guess the jig is up. Daddy dearest must've really loved old Dean to trade his life for his son's. Too bad he didn't read the fine print. I bet he's rolling over in his grave right now. Well, maybe not right this second."

Sam looked around at all the hospital staff before turning to Dean and finally the demon.

The demon laughed. "Don't be stupid Sam. You can't do anything to me right now," the demon said, backing away and spreading his arms, "not with all these innocents. And what about your little girlfriend here. It'd be shame to see anybody killed. Besides, with your brother and father gone maybe it's time to hang up the family business." With a wink the demon turned and walked away. "I'll be seeing you around."


	3. Chapter 3

----------- 

Dean watched the demon walk away in **his** body. He clenched his fists and turned to Sam. "We have to get that son of a bitch! He's in my freakin' body."

"We will," Sam said without taking his eyes from the retreating back of the thing pretending to be his brother. "We're going to need Bobby's help on this." Sam paused. "And there's still Dad."

-----------

Sam glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye again. It was hard to believe the young woman in the ill fitting sweat pants and t-shirt was his brother. Which was such an odd thing to think. They had been driving for over an hour in total silence. Neither had had much to say since they had finished taking care of Dad's remains.

Eyes firmly back on the road Sam finally broke the silence. "So what's in the envelope?"

"About two thousand dollars in cash, a knife, 'my' California driver's license and a video tape," Dean said with special emphasis on the word _my_. "And can I just ask something? Why are we in a Kia? They had to have had something better."

"Hey! It was all they had at the rental place and we didn't exactly have time to be picky! Apparently it was the same method you used to buy your clothes at that thrift store."

Dean looked offended at the mention of his clothes. "I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said as he plucked some non-existent wrinkles out of his black t-shirt. "What's wrong with the Sturgis Bike Rally? You got something against being 'Wild & Free'?" he said as he pointed to the words on the front of the shirt.

Sam let his mouth curl into a hint of a smile before quickly looking serious again. "Nothing wrong with being wild and free. Especially for, you know...road divas," he said as he grinned broadly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean looked at the shirt again only seeing the the rose colored like an American flag and the words: 'Wild & Free, 65th Annual Black Hills Rally, Sturgis 05'.

"I'm guessing you didn't look at the back of the shirt where it says 'Road Diva' and 'It's all in the curves'," Sam said.

"Shut up." Dean turned away from his chuckling brother. "At least I didn't rent a Kia."

Sam shook his head at Dean's lame comeback. Noticing the sign he was looking for Sam pulled off the main road and turned down the long dirt road that would take them to Bobby's place.

Sam pulled the car up to the front of Bobby's house and put the car in park. "I want you to wait outside until I can go in and explain things."

Dean stared out of the window, refusing to look at Sam as he spoke. "Do you think he'll believe it? I'm still having trouble with the whole thing."

"I'm sure he's seen stranger."

"We ought to be tracking down the demon that hijacked my body. Every minute we waste here is another that it's getting farther away."

Sam didn't respond as he opened the door and got out. Dean opened his door and got out as well. He slammed the door shut and leaned against the hood of the car.

Sam went up the steps and paused before opening the door. "Alright. Wait here while I talk to Bobby"

Dean watched Sam go in. He made his way slowly to the porch and sat down on the steps. Across the packed earth yard sat the wrecked Impala. Dean stared at it blankly until he heard the sound of the screen door slam shut behind him. He turned to see Sam standing there.

"He's ready."

Dean stood. "Let's do this." He followed Sam back through the door until they met Bobby in the kitchen.

Bobby sat at the kitchen table and stared at Dean. He turned to Sam. "This better not be some kind of joke."

Dean smirked at Bobby. "Sammy here wanted a chance with the ladies so he had to take me out of the game first."

Sam shot him a dirty look but looked relieved to hear a little of the old Dean. "So, wait...you're finally done being emo now?"

"I don't want to take away the only thing you're good at little brother."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Bobby interrupted. "Are you two done?"

Dean and Sam smiled and after a second turned their attention to Bobby again. He gestured to Dean. "Sit down."

Dean pulled out a chair and sat down at the battered wooden table.

Bobby slid a shot glass across the table to him. "Holy water."

Dean eyed the shot glass. '_Hope this doesn't hurt like a bitch_', he thought as he picked up the glass and downed the holy water in one gulp. He slammed the empty glass down on the table.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "At least it's not a demonic possession. I've never heard of anything like this. How the hell did you get yourself into this, Dean?"

"Ghost," Dean said.

"There was a ghost?" Bobby asked, confused.

"No. The movie 'Ghost'. You know the one with Demi Moore? I tried to do that thing Patrick Swayze did where he possessed Whoopi Goldberg. And it worked."

Sam walked across the kitchen so he could look Dean in the face. "Hold on a minute. You tried to possess somebody because _you saw it in a movie?_ That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Well it worked didn't it?!"

Sam glared at Dean before crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"We're going to have to do some research on this. All I know about spirit possession is that it generally doesn't last long. In fact it usually doesn't last longer than an hour or two," Bobby said. "So don't make any plans. I don't want you out on a hunt or something and suddenly you get booted out of this girl's body."

Bobby got up from the table. "I've got some calls to make. Why don't you two see what you can find in the books." Bobby left the pair in the kitchen.

-----------

Sam tried to concentrate on the books in front of him. "Dean, you've been pacing for the past 20 minutes. If you're not going to help me research this can you at least hold still?" Sam said in exasperation.

Dean stopped mid pace. "I don't know man. It's like I can't stop moving. I feel like I need to **do** something." Dean started clenching his fists and then with a guilty look crossed his arms. "I think I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air or something. Let me know if you find anything."

Once outside Dean stopped on the porch and looked first at the rented Kia they'd come in and then at the wrecked Impala. "We're going to have to get you back on the road baby," he said under his breath. Dean moved off the porch and made his way over to the Impala. He set his hand on the trunk and slowly walked around to the front, lovingly trailing his hand along the car's body.

"Sam was right. It _is_ all in the curves."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Full On Swayze Part 4  
Author: Saturn  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy. No money being made.  
Setting: In My Time of Dying  
Author's note: This is an AU post Graduation Day fic for Buffy. Also the speech that Mayor Wilkins gives on the video tape is pretty much copied from the transcripts of the Buffy episode 'This Year's Girl'. Oh and thanks to the review I got recently that made me check the story again and realize I had written chapter 4 almost a year ago and somehow forgot to post it. Oops. :)

* * *

Dean leaned up from under the hood of the Impala, wrench in hand. "That ought to do it." Picking up a rag that was draped across the side of the car he cleaned the wrench off and then tossed it back into the toolbox. Using the same rag he wiped as much dirt and grease off his hands as he could. It was still hard to believe that these smaller hands were his. It was even harder to believe that his new smaller body seemed to be able to keep up the pace that he was setting. When he'd started working on the Impala three weeks ago it had seemed hopeless. It was just something to keep his mind off things. He knew Sam and Bobby were worried about him. After all who expected this petite brunette to be physically capable of being out here twelve hours a day almost every day. But he didn't seem to tire as quickly as he used to. Faith must have been some kind of athlete or something because her body was in incredible shape. The twelve hour days didn't even leave him with sore muscles. Hell, he felt like he could have kept going, but there was only so much light in a day. And only so much he could do before Sam made him stop. They didn't seem to believe him when he said he was fine.

The only time he'd 'taken off' was the day Sam had taken the rental car back. They'd stopped in town to drop it off and Dean knew that as much as he wanted it to be otherwise he was going to be stuck in this body for at least a little while. So he was going to need clothes. And he was going to need to know how to buy clothes. Dean smirked at the memory of that. He shook his head at some of the things he'd told those sales people. As long as your money was green they could care less why you had mysteriously forgotten what your sizes were. In spite of his ignorance, by the end of the day he had himself a new wardrobe down to bras and panties. Granted it wasn't much different than his old wardrobe but at least it fit his smaller frame. All you really needed was a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and you were ready to rock and roll.

In between researching possessions they'd also tried to keep an eye out for info regarding 'his' body. That and any info on Faith Lehane. Especially after that video tape he'd gotten in the package from the lawyer. They'd sat down and watched it the day after they'd arrived at Bobby's.

* * *

Dean looked at Bobby and Sam before pushing the VHS tape into the player. He hit the play button and quickly sat down to watch. The video began with a creepy looking guy sitting behind a desk in some kind of office.

"Hello, Faith." The man on the screen paused as the smile on his face seemed to falter. "If you're watching this tape, it can only mean one thing. I'm dead. And our noble campaign to bring order to the town of Sunnydale has failed...utterly and completely." The man stood up and moved to the front of the desk as he continued. "But on the other hand, heck! Maybe we won. And right now I'm on some jumbo monitor in the Richard Wilkins Museum surrounded by a bunch of kids sitting Indian-style and looking up at my face, filled with fear and wonder."

"What in the Hell?" Bobby whispered under his breath as the man on the TV screen leaned forward.

"Hi, kids!" the man said before leaning back on the edge of his desk. His face quickly took on a more serious expression. "But the realist in me tends to doubt it. Now, Faith, as I record this message you're, uh," he paused with obvious emotion, "sleeping. And the doctors tell me that you might never wake up. I don't believe that. Sooner or later, you will wake up and when you do, you'll find the world has gone and changed on you. I wish I could make the world a better place for you to wake up in, but...tough as it is to accept we both have to understand that even my power to protect and watch over you has its limits. See the hard pill to swallow here is that...once I'm gone...your days are just plain numbered. Now I know, I know you're a--you're a smart and capable young woman in charge of her own life. But the problem, Faith, is that, uh, there won't be a place in the world for you anymore. Right now I bet you're feeling very much alone. But you're never alone. You'll always have me. And," he stopped and picked up a small black box from his desk, "you'll always have this. Go ahead. Open the box. Don't worry. It's not gonna bite. That's my job." he said with a laugh.

Bobby and Sam both looked at Dean at the mention of the black box.

"Don't look at me! Nobody gave **me** a black box."

Everybody turned back to the television to see Wilkins motion with his hand. "Go ahead! Open it!" The man on screen paused as if waiting for a reaction from someone. "Surprise! See, you don't get these in any gumball machine. When you've been around as long as I have you make friends. And some of them forge neat little gizmos like the one you're holding right now. And here's the good news-- just because it's over for my Faith, doesn't mean she can't go out with a bang. And I just want you to know that even though we aren't blood that we are family. And nothing will change that...ever." The video stopped having reached the end of the tape.

"That was pretty odd." Sam commented "I wonder what was in the box."

Dean stood up. "I don't know. What I do know is that Mr. Creepy there is one strange dude."

"Haven't you boys ever heard of Sunnydale?" At their blank looks Bobby continued. "That town in California that sank into the ground back in 2003. Nobody ever figured out what happened there."

"Well, I'm going to get back to working on the Impala. You brainy types figure it out and let me know." Dean started for the door.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "Come on Dean, you need to take a break. You can't keep this up. You've been out there working on that car almost every waking moment. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I told you Sammy. I'm fine. I'll be even better when my baby is back on the road. You just find the damn demon!" Dean yanked his arm out of Sam's grip and stormed out of the room.

"Dean!" Sam started to go after him, but Bobby stopped him.

"Let him go Sam. He just needs some time. Why don't you keep looking for some answers on this possession. I'm going to check up on this Wilkins fella and Faith Lehane. See what I can find."

* * *

In the weeks that followed Sam hadn't eased up on him. And they hadn't found anything new either. So Dean continued fixing his baby. Dean walked over to the passenger side of the car and looked into the empty interior and the exposed area that would normally be hidden behind the dashboard. Picking up a few tools Dean slid into the passenger side and laid down in the front of the car, feet still hanging out of the open door. He inspected wires and anything else that was about to be covered by the new dash he'd salvaged out of another car. The wires took up all of his attention as he checked them which is how he didn't hear Sam come up and stand next to the Impala.

"Hey Dean!"

At the sound of Sam's voice Dean jumped up and smashed his head on the bottom of the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch! Why don't you warn somebody before you sneak up on them." Dean rubbed a hand over the spot he was sure would have a bruise later. "What do you want?"

"I found something."

"About the possession?" Dean said as he sat up in the front of the seatless car.

"No." Sam paused, hesitant, not meeting Dean's eyes. "Something else. Since we know where your body started we centered our search there and expanded. We didn't find anything that would tell us where the you were but we did find this." Sam handed Dean the folded newspaper he'd brought with him.

Dean looked at the article. "So what. Some guy gets killed by a hooker. Big deal."

"It's the sixth guy in the last few months. And the killer never takes anything. Why would they leave the money and credit cards?"

Dean stared silently at the paper before handing it back. "You think we should find this thing and take care of it?" he said quietly.

"Do you think you're up to it?"

Dean slowly looked up at Sam. "Hell yes. Let's do this."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Dean walked out of Bobby's house bag in hand. Sam was already standing at the bottom of the porch talking to Bobby. Dean set his bag on one of the wooden chairs on the porch and checked his weapons again just to be on the safe side. Satisfied that everything was in order he zipped it back up. He brushed past Sam and Bobby and walked over to the beat up white minivan Bobby was letting them use. "C'mon Sam, we don't have all day," he said as he tossed his bag into the back, walked around to the driver side and opened the door.

Sam turned to look at the sound of Dean's voice and smiled. "Thanks for letting us use the van, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "You two just be careful." Bobby watched Sam walk over to the van and set his bag in it and slide the door shut. "Make sure to bring her back in piece!" he yelled to the pair as they got into the run down looking mini-van.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Bobby," Dean called back. He slid into the driver's seat and shut the door. Sam looked back at Bobby with an amused look on his face as he too got in the van and shut the door.

"I meant the van you idiot! It's the only thing I got running right now."

Dean started the van and put it in gear. "At least I don't have to worry about anybody seeing me in this thing," he said as he pulled off.

Sam waved to Bobby as they drove away from the house toward the main road.

About 40 minutes into the drive Dean asked, "What do we know?"

"Well, we have dead guys with nothing in common, all found in cheap motels. Their wallets, money and credit cards aren't missing. And it seems they all died of heart attacks," Sam said as he looked at some notes he'd made.

"So, what...you think it's a shtriga, woman in white?"

"It's possible. We'll just have to be prepared for anything."

* * *


End file.
